25 Yashiko Themes
by Wia S
Summary: I think my dear OC deserves a little more attention, so here are 25 themes for you to enjoy. :D I might add more later, but I don't know yet. *Won't make much sense if you don't know who Yashiko is. If you don't, please read my other stories.*


**Wow...I'm not really good at keeping my word, am I? I said more would be coming soon, and here it is, months later. My bad. Still, an update is an update. Plus, we all wanted some more of Yashiko, right? So, enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Oda, which I have no connection to in any way, shape or form. Damn.

* * *

_**  
**

**-1. Dance-**

According to Luffy, every pirate needed to know how to dance, and even though he was able to use Red Leg Martial Art to fight, poor Yashiko had two left feet. But, he was determined to be a true pirate, which was why Sanji often found him attempting to do a jig in the large cupboard when he should have been peeling potatoes.

**-2. Bounty-**

Due to an accident on his part, he once found himself running from a battalion of Marines and only escaped due to luck and a few well placed kicks. A week later, a new bounty came out with his picture on it and a reward for 20,000,000 Beli. When Luffy proudly tacked it up on their wall of bounties, it was the first time he truly felt like part of the crew.

**-3. Haircut-**

He liked his hair long. He always had. He believed that short hair was ugly and quite frankly, unmanly. So, when Sanji insisted on him getting a haircut, he blatantly refused, stating he didn't want to look like some curly browed old man. That got him kicked in the gut and strapped to a chair while the witch Nami took a pair of scissors to his beloved locks Really, hair down to the waist wasn't that long.

**-4. Enemy-**

As a Straw Hat pirate, he automatically got a lot of enemies, Marines being the least of which. However, when he first met Foxy the Pirate, he couldn't help but think somewhere someone was looking for their lost idiot. It didn't help the enemy pirate's case when he collapsed in depression upon hearing this.

**-5. Hat-**

The day he truly became Luffy's nakama was one he would never forget. Not because he fought off a bunch of Marine's with him, or because he stole the right ingredients to make him Ice Cream. It was because the Captain trusted him enough to give him Hat and ask him to stitch it back to its original perfection.

**-6. Storm-**

When they were rescued, the crew immediately welcomed him, except the First Mate, Zoro. The glare from his monster eyes was enough to inform Yashiko that he would have to earn his welcome. So, he tried. Again and again, through showing off his skills in both culinary and fighting, he hoped to gain his friendship. And, during a particularly nasty storm, his efforts finally paid off when he was thrown overboard and the swordsmen dove in to save him.

**-7. Friends-**

Even though part of the crew, there were times when he couldn't help but feel left out. Like when Sanji sent him to be earlier than the others, or when Nami told him he couldn't have any alcohol. So, when they made port on an island, he made it his mission to find friends his own age. However, he soon found out that they were a bunch of babies that couldn't take a kick to the gut or a blow to the head without crying. So, he stuck with his crew instead.

**-8. Birthday-**

Luffy insisted they take him out for his 10th birthday, stating that they needed to celebrate properly. However, Yashiko didn't see how spending a night in a Marine prison with his captain waiting to be rescued could be called spending his birthday properly. Still, he appreciated the sentiment.

**-9. Doctor-**

He always had one on one time with Chopper at least three times a day, getting patched up for the injuries he got from trying to keep Luffy out of the kitchen. It was through this private time that he came to know how Luffy got his hat, how Zoro became firstmate, and basically how everyone came to be a part of the crew. He also learned, with the help of Chopper's medicine cabinet, that certain pain killers could make you feel so good, but make you do really stupid things. Like trying to steal Nami's money or mikans.

**-10. Dare-**

Usopp once dared him to try and steal a kiss from Robin and Nami. At first, he refused, but after being called a coward by him, that soon turned into a song about him being a coward sung by him and Brook, he accepted. The girl's gave in easily enough, allowing him to kiss their cheeks, but Sanji wasn't so generous. He still had the boot scar from his master's "loving defense for the ladies!"

**-11. Height-**

At the orders of Chopper, they started recording his height one the wall beside the bounties with a pencil. Apparently the doctor needed to make sure he was growing properly. But he liked looking at the notches after Sanji measured him every month to see how much he grew. It was like they were not only keeping an eye on his height, but his strength too, because with every notch in the wall was also a notch closer to achieving his dream.

**-12. Soup-**

Sanji was sick once, too sick to even get out of bed and work a stove. So, it was his job to feed the crew until he recovered. It took most of his time, but he made sure to put about an hour away for each meal to make his master some nourishing soup. The blond man would complain about the bland taste and the lack of soul in his cooking, but the boy noticed he would finish it all with a smile of contentment on his face and would always sneak seconds.

**-13. Nightmare-**

It wasn't uncommon for him to have a nightmare after a particularly intense battle. His dreams would be filled with fallen nakama and a burning ship that made him wake up in a cold sweat. But, he soon found that if he crawled under the covers with Sanji, the head cook would wrap his arms around him and keep those nightmares at bay.

**-14. Crush-**

At the age of 12 he had spent 3 years out at sea as a pirate, so he didn't grow up like other boys his age. He first came to realize this when he went grocery shopping with Sanji and he saw a pretty brunette around his age selling fruit. He had never interacted with a girl like that before, and other then seeing Sanji's constant affection towards Nami and Robin, he didn't know what to do or how to talk to her. Thankfully, Sanji saved him by slyly giving him a handful of Beli and asking him to go by some fruit from her stand.

**-15. Pitch-**

When he was 14, something strange happened. He was in the middle of a yelling at Luffy during dinner for stealing more food from the fridge when his voice seemed to give out and made a very unattractive sound which only could be described as a donkey bray. After a few moments of silence, the entire crew burst out laughing and wasted no time in teasing him. For months after that, he would hardly speak three words to you.

**-16. Older man-**

After traveling the seas with the Straw Hat crew, Luffy decided for them to take a break for a year before meeting up again and starting all over. With nowhere else to go, he ended up following Sanji to the Baratie and was introduced to his own mentor, some geezer named Zeff. He didn't know why, but it gave him some sick pleasure to watch his master being kicked in the head by his own master. However, that pleasure ended when the man kicked him as well.

**-17. Fix-**

One of his prized treasures was the music box he got from his mother. It played a cheerful tune that would lull him to sleep every night, so it was a tearful day for him when it stopped playing. However, later that night, he found that music box playing on his pillow even better than. He made sure to give Franky extra portions the next day.

**-18. Debt-**

When they were saved from starvation and he met the crew for the first time, Nami said he owed them 50,000,000 Beli for saving his life. Sanji agreed with hearts in his eyes, claiming her to be a most fair angel. Unable to pay then, she kept adding interest until he finally came up with the money 10 years later. Damn witch.

**-19. Piano-**

Brook, though a complete pervert worse than his own master, was a great musician. After listening to him play for awhile, he decided that he too wanted to learn an instrument. However, as great as a musician as he was, the skeleton wasn't the best teacher, cracking skull jokes every chance he could instead of giving him proper guidance. After much frustration he decided to leave the music to the dead man and stick with cooking.

**-20. Letters-**

Sanji once asked him to write down what things they needed before they made port the following week. However, what the man didn't know was that he never learned his letters, much less knew how to spell with them. Not wanting to let him down, he stayed up for every night that week trying to understand the strange symbols. It was a lot easier with Robin's help.

**-21. Lost-**

When Zoro failed to show up back at the ship, he was forced by the others to go find him. After hours of searching he finally found him on the other side of the island sitting on the beach. When he asked why he was there of all places, he said that they told him the ship would be waiting in the ocean, so here he was, waiting by the ocean. Never again did he doubt Sanji's claim that the green haired swordsmen was a complete, utter idiot.

**-22. Smoke-**

The hardest thing he was forced to do was watch as his master succumbed to his addiction. He was one of the strongest men he knew, capable of defeating so many enemies. And yet, here he was, dying by his own hand, unable to turn down the tempting obsession. As he watched him wither away, he swore to himself never to fall into the same trap his master did, to never to allow himself to become so reliant on such a deadly thing.

**-23. Fans-**

Apparently, being a pirate brought you not only enemies, but fans as well. He was completely surprised when they landed on an island that welcomed them like kings, showing complete support and admiration at the sight of them. They pampered them and gave them everything they needed or wanted. It was nice. Of course, the mood was spoiled when they tried to turn them in to the Marines later that night. Still, it was nice while it lasted.

**-24. Tree-**

Nami was absolutely obsessed with her mikan trees, probably even more then her obsession with Beli. So, when they began to die for some unknown reason, the entire crew paid for it. Her temper was worse than ever that even Sanji was second guessing himself around her. He finally took matters into his own hands and used his limited knowledge on botany (thanking his mother for what she managed to teach him) to heal them. In her happiness she took 100,000 Beli off his debt. He still felt cheated.

**-25. Worth it-**

He felt old when he really wasn't. 17 couldn't be thought of as old anywhere, but still, that was how he felt. After traveling 8 years throughout the sea with the crew, battling so many battles and having so many adventures, he felt the strain ease up on him. Some part of him wanted a vacation, while another part wanted to continue onwards regardless of how he felt. Despite his feelings though, he couldn't deny that he was tired. But, he knew it was all worth feeling as he sat with his master in a small dingy as they fished in All Blue

* * *

**Okay, so i need some help here. I'm trying to find a certain story about Luffy. It's a one-shot and it's basically about him doing a jig in his room, and how he learned to dance from Shanks and his crew. Anyone hear of it? Nami also makes an appearance. If you know of it, please tell me. If not, I still welcome reviews.**


End file.
